Life in Mortal Kombat
by GoldenKarnia
Summary: Once normal teenage girl Kitana is now fighting in a world of danger. After discovering a pin she finds out she contains the power of one of her favorite characters from one of her most favorite games, Mortal Kombat (X). Holding the powers of Kitana and along those who also weld powers of the Kombatants with they be able to defeat the evil that is trying to take over Earthrelm.
1. The Beginning: Part 1

Hey guys. This is the re-edited story of "Life of Mortal Kombat"(I kept the same name for this story). Anyway I really hope you like the edited version of the story. :)

* * *

"I'm late,I'm late!" I yelled as I flew out the door.

"Kitana,"I stopped running as I heard my name yelled from the house.

My mom immersed from the doorway and threw me an apple.

"Have a good first day at school,"she said as she pulled back some lose strands of her black hair that had fallen out of her messy bun.

"Okay mom. Have a good day at work too!" I yelled as I started to run out the gate taking a bite of my apple on the way out.

I ran making sure I wouldn't hit anyone or run into any cars as I ran down a few streets eating my apple as I ran. Minutes later I came to stop in front of the Vida City High School. I ran past the gates and headed to the principles office.

I had just moved from Copper City. My mom ended up getting a new job so we had to move. We moved in a few weeks ago ,but I haven't been able to get around because of the unpacking and getting things settled in. I was hoping today was going to be good. I soon came to the entrance gate of the school after running a few blocks. I threw my apple core in an outside trash can and headed to the school.

I waited outside of the principle's office for a few minutes as he was getting my schedule and everything else finalized. I took off my pink backpack and put it on the floor beside me. I tugged on my black leather jacket making sure it stayed on me right. The jacket barley hit my wrist and it went down to the bottom of my ribs as well. Under the jacket was a light blue shirt with some small black stripes. I had on a pair of light blue jeans with a pair of dark blue tennis shoes. I currently had my black hair in a ponytail which hit the top of my back.

"Ready to head to your class Miss Katsu,"said the Principle said stepping outside of his office.

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Yes Sir,"I said.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as my final class ended. It may be the first day of school but we were already started doing work. I stepped outside the school and took a deep breath of air. I got off the steps as more people started to exit the school. I walked on the sidewalk to the gates and exited them.

I turned right to go home when something caught my eye. Near the edge of the gate sat a silver pendent, but not just any regular pendent but one shaped in the Mortal Kombat dragon. I picked it up and then started looking around to see if anybody had dropped it. Across the street near it's edge I saw someone looking at me. A girl my age was looking straight at me. The girl had blond hair in a low pony tail that went to her shoulder blades and striking green eyes. She was wearing a military jacket and black pants with brown military boots.

Seconds after I started looking at her she rounded the block's corner to were I couldn't see her. It took me a second to snap out of the daze of confusion, but I soon got to the walkway to get onto the street across from me. Once I got onto the street I saw her. She was going into an alleyway about 15 yards (13.716 meters) away. I hesitated for a moment since it was an alleyway she was going into. I had watched too many movies with alleyways ,but as they say 'curiosity killed the cat'. I ran to it. As soon as I rounded it corner I started looking for her, but she wasn't there.

"Hello?"

I looked behind a few dumpsters (and in) but couldn't find her. There was no where else she could've gone. There was no fire escapes and no doors going into any of the buildings.

"Where in the world...?"

My phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said pulling out my phone.

"Hey Kitana,"was my moms reply," how was school?"

"Good," I said.

"That's great well I am on my way home."

"This early?" I asked.

I looked at my phone, after taking off my ear. It read 3:34. She wasn't suppose to get off until 5:00

"There was too many people scheduled today so they let me go home early."

"Okay,"was my reply.

"Hey Kitana did anything happen. I have one of those feelings again that something happened."

My mom had these 'feelings' when something happens that she didn't know about or something that was going to happen and I have to say most of them were true.

"Huh,"I said looking around the alleyway," Nothing really..." I said slightly unsure.

"Well okay. Just be careful okay.

"Okay mom. I am on my way home. See you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye," she said as we both hanged up the phone.

I realized the Mortal Kombat pin was still in my hand. I hesitantly unzipped my backpack and put it a small zippered part of the bag. I looked around the alley way once again. Do you know those gut feelings? Well I was having one. I went out of the alleyway and headed home unsure what to think about what happened.

What I didn't know it that the pin I found ,was glowing a faint silver in my bag.

* * *

Okay I am so so so so sorry for this being late. I thought I had time to write after I posted the notice about the editing story but I didn't. The next day I went to my grandparents which don't have the best internet and I started up volleyball practice which took more time and energy out of me that I thought. I also had a church trip last week so once again no internet.

Well anyway I am so so sorry again. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't update often but I try to make the wait worth it. Please follow, favorite and review if you like it.


	2. The Beginning: Part 2

It was Friday so I had no homework, and dinner was still getting ready. I was laying on my bed thinking. I held up my left hand which had the mysterious pin I found two days ago. I had memorized it and the girls face. I sometimes had doubts she was connected to the pin but the way she looked right at me and left when I had spotted her , I knew she had left the pin. I had also been thinking why I as getting so worked up about the pin. It was just a regular clip on pin that you but on your shirt like the ones you use for elections or something similar.

"Ugh," I groaned as I let my hand fall to my side.

I need to get my mind off of this.

"Kitana," I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yes," I said starting to get up off my bed.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay. I'm coming," I replied.

I set the pin on my small brown dresser that was right by my bed. I opened my door and walked down the little hallway. It lead to the living room which had two small couches. Once in the living room I came to the table right by the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked as my mom brought the pan of homemade spaghetti out of the kitchen and onto the table.

"Nope everything is done," she said as she sat down in her seat.

"You should of called me to help," I said as I took my seat across from her.

"No need Kitana. I am use to working plus you need to be ready tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled. She reached into her pocket of the jeans she was wearing and pulled out an envelope. I took it and looked at it. It was addressed to me,but the company that sent it was someone I didn't know.

"When we moved here I knew it was going to be hard so I wanted you to do something here to get use to the town," my mom started to explain," I found out a lot of people play Mortal Kombat here especially our favorite version Mortal Kombat X. I found out last week there was actually going to be a all-day tournament for the game tomorrow. I registered you in the tournament. That letter saying your entered arrived yesterday."

"What so your saying I am actually in a tournament for my favorite game," I said a few seconds later after getting everything processed.

"Yep, and guess what. They actually use the phone version and not the X-box which I thought was cool and great."

"Yea. Don't know how to play on that," I said.

"Just what I thought and you can use characters you already have and leaved up."

I laughed.

"I can't wait!" I basically shouted.

" I know you can't. So let get to bed early so we can have a good day tomorrow. Alright?

"Okay," I said as I dished my food.

I found something to keep my mind off the pin. It wasn't until I entered my room that I remembered it. The thoughts returned but I pushed them to the side. I was going to have a great day tomorrow.

* * *

I was definitely moving quicker than normal. I got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed teeth and got my hair done in five minutes. I was the one telling mom to hurry up this morning.

"Make sure to get everything," my mom said as she was putting on her shoes.

"Okay," I said not wanting to say 'I have everything ready'.

I ran back into my room and looked around to see if I need anything else. I turned to my dresser that had the pin on it. I walked to the dresser and picked it up. It was a Mortal Kombat tournament after all.I put it on in the left corner of my shirt and had the jacket fold over it.

I turned around ,turned off the light and headed out the door.

"Ready Kitana?" my mom asked as I meet her by the door.

"Yep,"I said as I slung a small back-pack on my shoulder that I had grabbed off the couch which had everything plus extra that I would need for the rest of the day.

"Okay then let's go,"my mom said knowing I was more than ready to go.

She walked out the door and headed to the car. I turned off the lights by the door and locked it. As I closed the door I got a strange feeling. I couldn't place it what the feeling was but it was something.

"Getting nervous," I heard my mom call.

"No," I said as I hurried down the driveway and into the car.

Excitement was feeling me but the feeling I got while closing the door still stood with me. Was it nervousness like my mom had thought? No, it was something else. I realized I had felt it somewhere. It was when I found out that we were moving. The feeling I felt was a big change was about to happen. I didn't know when or how I knew but I knew.

The car rolled down the driving. I didn't know that after today my life wouldn't be the same ever again.

* * *

I got the second chapter out faster than I normally do so I am happy. I won't be able to get out a chapter this week and next week. I have games this week andgames next week along with homework and classes. I am sorry. I will write as soon as I can.

Sincerely,

GoldenKarnia.


	3. The Beginning:Part 3

I use characters from Mortal Kombat X Mobile in this so if you don't play it you might get a little confused. I will just say you can use 3 characters in the Mobile version.

When I say rank on here I mean the fusion of the card on the mobile version of the game. I do have words in here that I don't expect you to understand. Those who do, you must be able to read Japanese. I have written the translation at the end of the story.

I am so sorry for taking so long again. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Welcome to the Vida City Mortal Kombat X Mobile Tournament!"

I looked around the Vida City Park where the tournament was being held. Many people were just there to watch but I could see a few on there phones holding there phones horizontally. I was guessing they were getting characters and equipment for the tournament. I already did that on the way here thankfully.

"There are six rounds to the finals," started the announcer," Every round will have a restriction and to play you have to meet it. It will make the challenge more...ah...well...challenging to were it focus on the players strategy's and their love for the game. Now each player has been given a number. Match your number to the tables on the floor,"he said motioning to the concrete section of the park.

As he said this I looked over at the slip of paper I pulled out of a paper bag as I signed in to the competition. Number 42 was written on it.

"Guess you better get going,"said mom who as right beside me as the announcer started to end the intro to the tournament.

"Yea. I probably should," I said handing her my small backpack,"You'll be watching right?

"Of course honey," she replied.

"Good. I couldn't of gotten here without you," I said as I pulled her into a pick hug and headed to the tables.

I jogged to the tables and saw there was two numbers on each one. As I found number 42 I saw number 10 right by it and someone already setting there. I sat down and shook his hand and got ready. I listened to our regulations.

Time to let the games begin

* * *

"Alright everyone 4 round have passed and only 4 contestants remain. Only one Kombation will be chosen as champion of this tournament so let's get these last few fights going. Now only falling in love with the game 2 and 1/2 years ago showing you can be a master of the game without being a long time player... Kitana Win."

I took a deep breath as I walked on the stage now in the center of the park. I could see that many of the contestants that had been knocked out were still here along with a most of the people that was here this morning.

It was the semi-finals. I had already completed the first four rounds but those restrictions were actually making it more challenging and a few times in a battle, easier.I still couldn't believe I had gotten this far. The first round regulations were to only use bronze cards, the second round was female silver cards, the third round had to use only level 50 cards and lastly max rank cards only.

"And now for her opponent ask him anything you know about Mortal Kombat and he'll know it. Fan of the game since he was young. Kenshi Razor."

I looked and saw my opponent. It was a kid around my age. He had brown hair in what looked sorta like a military hair cut along with light blue eyes. He was wearing a plain red shirt and a black vest along with a pair of grey jeans and a grayish red shoes. When he sat down we shook hands.

"Now contestants get ready. You have to use all level One cards no ranks. It doesn't matter what color or rank so you use."

We were given two minutes to connect and build our team. I made my team Dark Emperor Lu Kang (gold), Triborg Sub-zero (Gold) ,and Ravenous Mileena (Diamond). They were all good cards with some sweet abilities. My favorite had to be Mileena with her tag in with the Taraken Warrior.

I connected to the game room which I was able to access thanks to the cord I plugged into my phone. Seconds later I saw Kenshi's team pop up. Kraken Reptile (Gold) ,Klassic Scorpion (Gold) ,and Marksmen Kung Jin (Gold).

 _"Hmm,"_ I thought," _None of his characters rely or help each other. In a challenge like this it's a good choice. He is lucky he hasn't leveled up any of those cards. Thankfully I didn't either. I am so glad I opened that pack and finished the challenge this morning before the tournament and not last night._ _"_

"Ready! Fight!"

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Yes!" I shouted as VICTORY flashed on my screen.

"And we have a winner!" the announter shouted," Kitana Katsu !"

I took a look at my phone as it exited out of the fight. All my opponent had to do was use his special two attack and he would of won the game.

"Nice game."

I looked over to see Kenshi standing up and holding out his hand.

"I couldn't agree more," I replied as I shook his hand.

I was surprised as I shook his hand a felt something. It is hard to explain. It was like a jolt of energy just surged through me. I looked up to see him smiling like he knew I felt that.

"She was right," I barley heard him say.

I looked at him in confusion. He let go of my hand and exited the stage leaving me to get myself together and get off the stage.

"You did wonderful Kitana," I heard mom say as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks," I replied.

"What is wrong?"

I realized I had been looking of into space not smiling like I should of been. I quickly recovered and smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

She looked at me concerned. I knew she didn't believe me.

"Let's go watch the next match. I will be facing off against winner next round," I said trying to get off the topic.

We headed to the front. Though my face didn't show it my mind was racing of what Kenshi said. I didn't know why I was making a big deal out of it but I was.

I realized the announcer already announced one of the contestants. A small boy around nine or so.

"You better watch out. Her strategies can bring you to your knees... Cassie Stewart!"

My eyes went into shock as I saw her. It was the girl from three days ago. The one who I saw at school when I found my pin I was wearing. I was barely focused on the fight.

"What was she doing her?" started the questions racing through my mind. "

I suddenly recalled Kenshi. 'She was right,' he had said.

Was he talking about her... Cassie. It was one in a million but it was something I felt was connected so it stayed constantly on my mind. I actually missed the whole fight as I finally snapped out as Cassie's name was called as she won the fight.

"I better get up there," I said to mom as I turn around and ran ,not waiting for a reply.

I took a deep breath as I got on the stage. I had to get my head clear for the fight. I could worry about this latter. I approached and shook her hand as we got ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are down to our final battle of our Mortal Kombat Tournament. Let's give it up to our finalist Kitana and Cassie!"

The crowd applauded as we took our seats.

"This round your team must be made up of the same character meaning the same character and there different versions. For those who don't understand a team would be made up of like for Bone Sharpener Shinnok and Vengeful Shinnok with an other Shinnok card. It doesn't matter what color of the card or rank of the card."

I creatively looked at my kollection trying to figure out my best options since all two of my best cards didn't have an other version and my best card had a silver one but the other gold card was one of my weakest due to the lack of level and rank. _What to use?_ Suddenly a character caught my eye. I had plenty of versions of her that was leveled and ranked up plus she was my favorite character. I scrolled the options of her and decided on my team.

"Ready," said the announcer.

I quickly put on the equipment and nodded 'yes' as I entered the screen. Soon I saw Cassie's team. Demolition Sonya Blade Rank V(5) (Gold), Kold War Sonya Blade Rank VI (6) (Gold) and Klassic Sonya Blade V (5) (Gold). My team soon followed suit. Dark Empress Kitana Rank VII (6) gold, Assasian Kitana Rank III (3) (gold), and Day of the Dead Kitana Rank V (5) (gold). We both hit ready as we quickly studied the teams.

"Ready. Fight!"

 **Later**

I would like to say I won easy but that was not the case. I barley won. Cassie only needed to hit me one more time one my last character to win. Thankfully I went offensive first and finished off Klassic Sonya Blade. I wouldn't have survived the match if it wasn't for Day of the Dead Kitana.

"Our winner of the 14th Annual Vida City Mortal Kombat Tournament... KITANA KATSU!"

The whole crowd went crazy. I smiled as I heard her screaming above everyone else.

"Now for your prize."

"P..prize," I barley said.

I found myself holding a box and a CD case. I looked and couldn't believe it. The box was an X'box with the Mortal Kombat X Game in the CD case. It took a while but I finally got out of the crowd giving me handshakes and saying 'Congrats'. By the time I bot out I was right by the park's entrance.

"You did it," I heard as my mom started to squeeze me into a big hug.

"M..Mom...can't...breath," I barley choked out.

"Sorry," she said as she let go.

While looking at her something caught the corner of my eye. I saw Kenshi and Cassie out a couple of yards away near some basketball goals.

"Hey mom. Is it okay if I go somewhere real quick," not taking off my eyes off the two.

She looked over and saw what I was trying to do.

"Sure," she replied smiling.

I handed her the X-box and game and started to jog to them. Suddenly I stopped. I had this feeling something was about to happen. I looked around wondering what was about to happen. I tried to dismiss it but I still thought about as I returned my attention back to Kenshi and Cassie. I saw them farther away, looking around just as I had seconds ago but they seemed serious, like they knew the problem.

I felt the earth shake for a second. It disappeared so I thought it was my imagination until it returned harder. The earth shook so hard I nearly lost my balance.

"Earthquake!" I heard someone yell.

"Mom!" I called worried about her.

I saw her running ,trying to find me. I ran towards her as she caught sight of me. I suddenly felt something wrong. I looked around wondering what. Suddenly one of the power line poles snapped. I acted so quick I couldn't believe it. I pushed my mom out of the way and jumped back soon as the pole came between us.

More things were starting to fall and collapse. I could still see my mom behind the power line but I wasn't going to attempt crossing it and I wasn't going to let my mom do it.

"Mom! I will find you after this is over. I will get somewhere safe as long as you do."

"Okay. Stay safe Kitana," she said.

We both parted going to safety. A block out of the park I felt someone grabbed me from behind pulling me into an ally.I tried to struggle but who ever was holding me was really strong.

"Shhh...Be quiet. He will here you."

I had no idea what was going on but I just wanted to get away from this. First an earthquake and now getting capture or whatever was happening at the moment was terrifying...and I was having a great day. I continued to struggle but no use. The earthquake had stopped and I was worried about my mom. I did the only thing I could think of to get away.

I bit the hand covering my mouth. Disgusting as it was, it worked...for a second. They let go ,giving me a second but they grabbed my hand and thrust me against a wall just as I got out of their grasp. I was about to scream help when they but a finger on my lips.

"Be quiet," the same voice hushed whispered to me.

I was able to look and see Cassie.

"What are you..."

"There is no time to explain,"she said cutting me off," Your in danger and we need to get your out of here. That is all I can say for right now."

"What?"

"Come on," she said pulling me from the wall," Stay quiet and follow me."

I didn't have a choice. She still grabbed my arm and made me follow her. I didn't struggle. I was confused ,trying to figure out what in the outworld was going on.

 _"Wait... Outworld. Why did I say that."_

"Crap."

I was suddenly was pushed near the wall. Thankfully when I hit it, it wasn't hard ,but it still hurt.

"Ow," I said quietly.

I looked over at Cassie she was peaking behind a corner into the street behind.

"What i..."

She quickly but a figure over her mouth perfectly seeing the her message. I looked at her and saw something in her eyes. A little fit of fear maybe, some annoyance as well. She pulled out something from behind her jacket. I caught of glance of it and my eyes widened. It was a silver pin like the one on my shirt at the moment. I was about to ask her about it when she started speaking into it.

 ***"Kare wa watashi no ichi ni arimasu. Pakkēji no tame ni jūji suru koto ga dekimasen. Enjo ga hitsuyōdeshita."**

I would of asked her what she said and what all of this is, but I under stood her and got a little offended about what she said.

 *** "Rikai shite imasu. Iku tochūdesu,"** I heard a familiar voice coming from the pin.

She put the pin away.

"I am not a package I told her."

She looked at me sort of surprise, but soon rolled her eyes realizing something.

"I totally forgot your Japanese starts kicking in when your excepted."

"Okay that is it," I said taking a step towards her," WHAT in the world is going on? I was caught in an earthquake which seemed intentional. I am grabbed by you. Your telling me to be quiet for some unexplained reason. You are talking through a pin, and according to you ,I can understand Japanese," I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Loo...," she started say.

"There is no time to explain," I finished knowing what she was going to say.

She was taken back as if trying to figure out what to do.

"There you are," said a ruff voice.

"Crap," said Cassie.

She turned around as I just looked behind her.

"Okay.I am dreaming," I said as I looked at the was the only explanation to all of this.

Maybe I had passed out once I won the tournament.

He was huge with his chest and arms looking like dessert rocks. He wore a brown vest showing the majority of his test and brown pants. His name was Tremor but he is from the Mortal Kombat games. Behind him were about half a dozen people in all shapes and sizes wearing red clothing like they belonged to the same group, or in the game ,clans.

"Your not dreaming," he said, " Grab the black headed girl, leave the blonde to me," he said to his troops.

"I will hold them off run," Cassie said as they advanced.

I hesitated. Every logical thing in me screamed 'RUN' but I couldn't just leave her.

She looked behind to see me still there.

"Go!"

I closed my eyes and debated to and from for a second before making up my mind.

"You still got answers for me," I said making an excuse to stay and help her.

She hesitated.

"I can't get rid of you can't I...well just stay out of my way and make sure not to get killed or captured."

I nodded until I realized she said killed. I could feel the fear rising in me.

"I will take Tremor. He is the biggest threat."

"Okay but how are y..."

"Just watch," she said smiling.

She started to approch him.

"By rules of Mortal Kombat, I challenge you," she said to him.

He smiled as he took a battle stance, "As you wish."

"Now to even the odds," she said taking off her jacket.

She took a common Tae Kwon Do fighting stance. Suddenly a silver energy enveloped her as she moved into a perfect regular fighting position, but she didn't look the same. She was dressed in a greenish grey suit. She had dirty blonde hair tied up into a low ponytail with a military hat on top. I had only seen this design in one place ,on one person.

"Sonya Blade," was all I could say.

"FIGHT!" they both exclaimed.

I would've watched but then I realized how close Tremor's friends were to me. As one was about to strike I rolled and dodged out of the way,but after recovering more come on top of me. I was surprised how I was able to not get hit when six people who had some great fighting skills were all trying to get me. I should've know my luck would've run out soon. My heal caught the pavement which sent my crashing on the ground. I looked up and saw one of the figures looming over me.

I was done for.

He was about to punch me, probably knocking me out cold, when a thin blue energy enveloped him. Suddenly that energy threw him back, making him hit his head against a building, knocking him out cold. The remaining five looked behind me and I couldn't help but was Kenshi, not the Kenshi from the tournament but the actually game Kenshi. He was wearing his normal grey and red suit with his silver lash and his red band covering his eyes. His sword Sento was strapped on his back.

"I know that is no way to treat a lady," he said.

They went after him. They probably knew he was the bigger threat. Finish him and get me was probably what they were thinking ,which was true. Four of them headed towards him but he didn't seem afraid. I suddenly realized my math wasn't counting up. I looked back and say and other one trying to grab me. I realized the position I was in and decided to try something. I put all the weight on my hands as I turned myself around allowing my feet to catch him of guard. We both quickly stood up after that.

I took a boxing stance. Thankfully I had been so hooked on Mortal Kombat I wanted to learn to fight. I hope a half a year of boxing lessons helps me. He came at me again thinking my trick had been sheer luck. He tried to knee me in my gut but I was able to block the attack. His body was still down trying to recover from the swing, I grabbed is arm, pulled him down for and put my knee in his face. He staggered back but he wasn't done for. He came again with a punch aimed straight for my face. I simply moved my head which sent him barreling by.I grabbed his head as he went and sent it towards the ground behind me. I turned around to face him.

He stood up trying to gain his balance.

 _"I have to finish this," I thought._

He was in a daze, it was my only chance.

"Sorry about this," I said.

I went up to him and kicked him in the groin(look it up if you don't know what it means). He yelped when the pain hit. I then punched him in the face,knocking him out cold on the street pavement.

"Ow," I said shaking my hand," That hurt."

I took the in surroundings. Kenshi had finished the last of the goons around him. They laid sprawled around in the street just like mine. I then turned my attention to Cassie/Sonya. She was walking towards us with Tremor laying unconscious on the ground behind her. I took a deep breath in and out trying to calm down my beating heart.

"I am going to ask this question and I am going to get an answer," I started,"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?"

"We can try but your not going to believe us," replied Kenshi.

"Probably,"I said looking both of them dead in the eyes (well Kenshi's blindfold for him)," With all this impossible stuff going on there has to be an impossible explanation, but I would at least want you to try and explain it."

Then I saw it. They were about to answer when I saw it coming.

"Look out!" I screamed shoving them out of the way.

Reflexes I never knew I had kicked in. I jumped doing a flip in the middle of the air landing, facing where I had been. A giant rock replaced where I had been. I looked to the right of me. Tremor hadn't stayed unconscious for long.

"You won't be so lucky next time," he replied.

Small rocks shot up from the earth. They hurdled at us with there points looked like the could penetrate our skin.I knew Kenshi and Sonya was still behind me ,dazed from when I tackled them. I wasn't going to die and I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone.

My body seemed to act on it's own. I felt something in my hands but I couldn't see them at the moment. I dodged any of the projectiles that were going to miss us and deflected the ones that were. When I was done I turned in mid air I felt the air collect behind what I was holding. I didn't know what I was thinking when I wanted the wind pick him up and thrust him miles away but it happened. I saw the wind coming from the object and hurdled him over buildings. After that we didn't see him again.

"You did well," said Sonya.

I turned around to see them. I finally realized they were hurt, cut and bruised. I took a look of what was in my hands. Blue fans with silver razors on it where in each of my hands.

"What..?" I said shocked dropping them.

When they hit the ground they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Come with us. There is much to explain," said Sonya putting her hand on my shoulder, slightly pushing me to get me to start moving.

"Ca..Can you please start explaining now?" I asked terrified of what just happened, especially of what I just did.

"Have you ever wondered where Mortal Kombat came from?" asked Sonya.

"Not really. Someone just made up the game," I replied.

"Not exactly. In a different dimension the Mortal Kombat tournament exists. During on of the last tournaments the souls of many of the Kombations were hurdled here to our world. Many of the souls still wish to finish the Tournament and see who is superior."

"Even if I believe this, where am I in all of this?"

"The souls connect to other souls in this world. The soul of this world gains the fighting skills and some of the knowledge of the kombation they have, such as me with Sonya Blade."

"And you think I have... a kombation inside me?" I asked.

"Yes. The way you fought and the way you were able to beat Tremor proves it. Only a kombation can someone his or her weapon."

"You mean those fan blades I was holding?"

She nodded.

"There is no denying it. You are a kombation. I must ask you come along. There is much to discuss."

She started walking me. Trying to escort me somewhere.

"Wait. If you know I am a kombation. Do you know which?"

"Don't you?" she replied, " I believed it would of been obvious to you."

"Yes. I do. The Princess of Edenia. Kitana."

* * *

 **Foot Notes**

*He is located at my position. Unable to engage due to package. Assistance needed.

*Understood. On my way

* * *

Finally done. I really hope you enjoyed. I can't promise but I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. :)


End file.
